


Mine

by KizunaKitsuneUzumaki



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizunaKitsuneUzumaki/pseuds/KizunaKitsuneUzumaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That damn boy was going to pay for constantly getting in his way. Aladdin was HIS. After tonight it would be perfectly clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Judal was tired of waiting. He never waited for anything, he took what he wanted, and he had no idea why he had listened to Kougyoku when she said that with girls like Aladdin it was better to less aggressive. 

So far her advice had gotten him nowhere. Aladdin still spent most of her time with the blonde idiot and Sinbad’s friends. She didn’t bother to give him the time of day. She still didn’t talk to him during dance practice. 

He wasn’t going to wait around for her anymore. She would be his soon enough. Or she would be too damn afraid to go back to flirting with that stupid Flabbybaba in front of him at least. 

It wasn’t hard for him to get her alone. The dance teacher planned to have them perform a duet for the upcoming show. A quick text to her claiming he wanted to rehearse a few lifts so that working together when learning the choreography would be easier had her fooled. It was only a matter of hours before she met him in the empty studio that night.

Judal sat in the back corner of the studio, listening to the music play in the background and stretching. He needed to ease her into this. It didn’t take long for the door on the opposite side of the room to open and a tumble of blue waves to peek in.

“Oh, hi! Sorry I’m late, Alibaba needed help with the math assignment.”

That damn boy was going to pay for constantly getting in his way. Aladdin was HIS. After tonight it would be perfectly clear. “Are you stretched?”

“No, but it will just take me a few minutes.” 

After a few moments of working through the different stretches Judal moved behind her and pushed her forward so that she stretched farther.

She looked like she was going to say something but she shut her mouth and just took a deep breath. 

“What kind of lifts do you want to work on? I’m not really sure how to do most of them since you normally work with Titus and I’ve never practiced any before.”

“Well, that’s why we are here. Since you’re so tiny we’ll probably be doing a lot of high lifts, stuff where I hold you above my head. You aren’t that good at extensions so there probably won’t be much of that kind of partner work.”

“I feel like I’m being insulted.”

“Chibi, I am stating facts. You can listen to them or not. I’m trying to help you. I already know how to do all this stuff. I would also suggest wearing a tight shirt. If I place my hands wrong or you aren’t in the right position and the fabric is too slippery you could fall.”

“I didn’t bring another shirt.”

“Are you wearing a sports bra?”

“Yes?”

“Then strip.”

“I can’t just-”

“If we are going to do this dance together you need to get over all this nervousness. You need to trust me otherwise one of us is going to get hurt. There isn’t much difference between a sports bra and the crop top you were wearing the other day. Now are we doing this or not?”

Aladdin puffed out her cheeks before pulling off the loose white shirt she had on and throwing it in a corner. “What do I do?”

“Let’s start with one that is relatively simple. You run towards me and jump, then hold a position kind of like superman, but more balletic not so stiff. I’m going to grab you waist and lift you up in the air.”

She nodded her head then backed up a few steps. She took off running and jumped as high as she could. He held her in the air longer then necessary, tighter then he needed to. “Try shifting your arms or legs into a different position.”

After trying several more lifts Judal decided it was time to spice things up. He moved his hand ever so slightly, leaving her off balance and he was putting her down. She squeaked as she felt the falling sensation and grabbed on to his shoulders. He grabbed her with his hands to “catch” her from the “fall.” 

Her nails left indents in his skin as she moved her hands to fist his shirt. He wound his arms around her and pulled her closer. “You’re safe. Relax. I got you.” He smirked at himself in the mirror before returning to comforting the girl in his arms. 

His hands were stroking up and down her bare sides. He was about to say something else when his mouth was suddenly occupied. ‘Well, that was easier then I thought it would be.’

After a few minutes they parted. Her hands were all over his abs leaving scratch marks everywhere. “I thought you were some bad boy that took everything he wanted. How come you don’t do that with me?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“You don’t kiss someone like that and not be interested in them, so how come you haven’t done anything to win me over before now?”

“Because I was stupid enough to take advice from an annoying girl who claims to know you.”

“Well, Mr. Bad Boy, if you want to “practice” again I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
